


28 Hot Rods

by steelcrash



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcrash/pseuds/steelcrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>28 meme, featuring Hot Rod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	28 Hot Rods

28 Hot Rods

Part 1 Well-Shagged

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Hot Rod came slowly out of recharge. He tried to stretch, but the berth was inexplicably cramped. His processors took a few seconds to catch up with the rest of him. He was suddenly aware of another body in the berth with him. Currently in a contented recharge, judging by the steady intake and release of air from vents near his right audio.

He was lying on one of the other mech's arms. The other, the right arm, was firmly and possessively wrapped around his middle. The mech was spooned up against him, he remembered, that was the human term.

The young mech tried to shift to a more comfortable position without disturbing his bunkmate, but his companion settled more closely against him, this time settling their chin between Hot Rod's chin and shoulder. Hot Rod smiled, not quite believing his luck. The one he wanted more than any other in the universe was asleep beside him, and at the moment, nothing else mattered. Not after the last few hours.

He was sure there would be consequences in the morning, when the others would know, if they didn't already. He could act like he didn't care, but for once in his young life, he actually did.

Hot Rod offlined his optics, going back over the previous day and the night's events in his mind.

The day looked like it was going to start like any other. However, fate had something else in mind. He'd been conscripted into a command staff briefing, which he'd been forced to attend in Kup's place, as his friend was in the middle of a forced stay in the med bay thanks to a Decepticon ambush. Hot Rod had almost managed to avoid the meeting, but because he worked so closely with Kup, who was director of security for Autobot City, he was tapped to give Kup's report in his stead.

His own report was brief, because right before giving his update on the new weapons upgrades, he caught Optimus Prime tapping his fingers on the table, glancing at the chronometer on the wall. The meeting had been going almost an hour and a half at that point. However, his part was followed with a long, detailed report from Ark security director Red Alert, giving them all a rundown of recent Decepticon activity as well as several friendly-fire incidents caused by the twins and no less than a half-dozen practical jokes. Hot Rod hid a smile at that because one of the jokes backfired, resulting in a particularly nasty threat from Prime, directed at Ratchet. Something about Optimus tying Ratchet down to his own exam table and letting the twins have their way with him medically.

The meeting eventually ended, and Hot Rod headed for the rec room to grab some energon, but he bolted when he saw Arcee bearing down on him with an indescribable look in her eye. That lead him to hide in Kup's office, and that didn't last long because of the alert Blaster sounded.

Then the Decepticon attack on the nearby damn and its power-generating station, helping search for human survivors and removing the Autobot wounded from the battlefield.

Back at Autobot City that evening, no one talked much, and even Optimus Prime made a rare appearance in the rec room, choosing the company of his Autobots to his normal solitude. Hot Rod even noticed, but didn't get a chance to approach his leader because Arcee accosted the young mech, dragging him from the room.

But now everything was all right, for the moment. He was content, and his boldness earned him something he never thought he'd have.

Hot Rod ran his free hand along the arm wrapped around his mid-section, caressing as he went.

He felt the other mech stir against him.

"You're awake?" the voice rumbled in his audio.

"Yes."

"After. . ."

"I'm not used to this."

"I understand," the voice said, and Hot Rod was pulled closer.

He settled against his companion, unable to muster the energy to do anything else.

"Sleep well, Optimus," Hot Rod whispered.


End file.
